


We Are Happy Landfill

by hippie-albatross (hippie_albatross)



Series: Gorillaz Music Video Ideas [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Album: Demon Days (Gorillaz), Gen, Gorillaz D-Sides, Gorillaz Demon Days, Gorillaz music video idea, We Are Happy Landfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippie_albatross/pseuds/hippie-albatross
Summary: This is a music video idea for the Gorillaz song "We Are Happy Landfill." Requested by anonymous on my tumblr.
Series: Gorillaz Music Video Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583914





	We Are Happy Landfill

Fade in from white foggy sky, zoom into a colorful animated landfill. Scratching/typewriter instrumental matches up with cockroaches scurrying through the trash. As we zoom into and through the landfill we are treated to views of a beautiful world made of trash. It’s like Alice-in-Wonderland but it’s in a garbage dump. 

We rapidly zoom into a concert being held for a cheering audience of little items of garbage in the middle of large piles of rubbish. The performers are also articles of trash. The trash beings are faceless but have cartoony legs and arms with gloved hands. 

Camera cuts to side, floor-view of the drummer’s feet tapping to the beat. Pan up to see the performer is a pink plastic bag. It has a small tear in its side and is heavily crinkled. It’s nodding the top of its bag to the beat as if that part of it is his head.

Cut to the guitarist who is a scratched up D battery. View from the floor gazing upward as she begins playing. Rotate view out to show the whole band. There is a crusted, used-up bottle of lube on bass and the frontman is a discarded raspberry dark-chocolate bar with exactly one misshapen bite taken out of its corner.

The bottle of lube joins in on its bass while the chocolate bar nods to the beat also. 

The chocolate leans its non-existent head back to let out its rock yell. As it sings, it swings around the mic in different positions as it dances. We get different angles and perspectives of the band as well.

_The feeling in_

_Gets to the brain_

_At least you got it coming and you ain’t got chains_

(At this line the chocolate dramatically looks into a floor view camera while pointing into it)

_Their only attire_

_Is a typical vice_

_But if it gets you well, well you ain’t being nice, no._ (Chocolate shakes his finger at “no.”)

View of the audience from behind the band as they perform. Cut back to whole band front view. A screen behind the band blurs to life. Show images of people throwing stuff away: leftover food, plastics, aluminum cans, batteries, couches, furniture, old blankets, styrofoam, etc. rapid fire towards the end of the verse. The chocolate struts about the stage while singing. He points at the screen at times.

_So follow the light_

_Till they cut up your eyes_

_You won’t be even seeing if you ain’t growin lies_

_Then bought all the shit_

_That should never be sold_

_They put a gun above it and never behold_

The chocolate raises its hands to show the audience should join the chorus. He claps his hands to the beat. The crowd mirrors him.

_We are the happy landfill_

_We are the happy landfill_

_All right!_

The chocolate spins around and struts toward the drummer. There’s sound equipment there and he starts fiddling with knobs. Show the bassist rocking into his eighth notes. The guitarist walks over to the bassist and they play their parts leaning their backs into each other.

During this next verse the chocolate squats down to sing into the camera, then walks along the edge of the stage bending down to high five some audience members.

_The feeling in_

_Gets to the brain_

_At least you got it coming and you ain’t got chains_

_Their only attire_

_Is a typical vice_

_But if it gets you well, well you ain’t being nice, no!_

The screen blurs to life again and shows real images of enormous land fills, trash barges, litter on highways, streets, someone littering, improper recycling, corporate food waste dumping literal tons of food into landfill sites, vast yards of old cars rotting away in these places, huge piles of car tires burning, etc.

_So follow the light_

_Till they cut up your eyes_

_You won’t be even seein if you ain’t growin lies_

The bottle and battery sing back up here while in a line with the singer who has them in each of his arms.

_Then bought all the shit (we are the happy landfill)_

_That should never be sold (we are the happy landfill)_

_They put a gun above it and never behold_

_All right!_

The background screen blurs to life again and now shows the Gorillaz mirroring the trash band’s movements in front of them. We pass through the screen into a mirrored world where the trash band is now on the screen and the Gorillaz are on stage. 

They wave at their fans of thousands of now people in the audience in a stadium venue. We zoom away and out of the stadium in shots that mirror the opening, but now with the dirty streets and city the concert is being held in. 

We rise up into the night sky, the smog trapping the city’s light in a glowing cloud. Up here above the smog the sky is clear and lit by the crescent moon.


End file.
